


Dear Johnny

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Apologies, F/F, Gen, Letters, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a letter from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eighteen of JWP. Today's prompt was: Handwritten. And with this pen, I thee wed / From my heart to your distress
> 
> Warnings for discussion of alcoholism/addiction (in case the tags weren't clear).

_ Dear Johnny-- _

_ I am writing this letter of amends as a part of the support group I joined for my alcoholism. I’ve spent ages trying to get it right, with the help of my sponsor. I know that words can’t heal all the wounds I’ve inflicted over the years, but I hope they bring you some measure of closure. _

_ After Clara and I got divorced, I began drinking more heavily. Alcohol helped numb the pain, and when it began to wear off, the it seemed the most logical thing to do was drink more. I refused to admit it was an addiction, and as a result, I lost many things that were important to me: my job, my friends...and you, my baby brother. _

_ You knew I had a problem. You tried to tell me, but I pushed you away, at a time when you needed me the most. And then, when you let me be, I responded with passive aggressive behavior and horrible accusations. I deeply regret every drunken voicemail and snarky comment on your blog. If I could take back the cruel words I would; instead, I must settle for this letter. _

_ Please know that you are the best brother I could ever ask for. You have always had my back, have always tried to steer me right. You stood by me when I had no one else in the world, and never stopped trying to pull me out of addiction. _

_ If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I know I have let you down in the past, but I am determined that, should you ask for my support, I will be there. I love you, Johnny; please never doubt that. _

  


_ Your sister, _

_ Harry Watson _

  
There was a phone number under her signature. John stared at it for a long time, then pulled out his mobile and began to dial.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
